1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque sensor cover, and more particularly to a torque sensor cover manufacturing method through which costs can be reduced, weight can be reduced, assembly time can be reduced, and an assembly structure thereof can be simplified as compared with a wire cover manufactured of aluminum through casting according to the related art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic power steering apparatuses using hydraulic pressure from a hydraulic pump are generally used as auxiliary power steering apparatuses for vehicles, but recently, electric power steering apparatuses using a motor have gradually become more commonly used.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a part of a rack-driven auxiliary power steering apparatus according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the rack-driven auxiliary power steering apparatus according to the related art includes a rack bar 101 extending in the transverse direction of a vehicle and having a rack gear at one side of an outer peripheral surface thereof, a pinion shaft 103 having a pinion gear engaged with the rack gear, a torque sensor 107 coupled to the pinion shaft 103, and a rack housing 105 in which the rack bar 101, the pinion shaft 103, and the torque sensor 107 are installed.
In the rack-driven auxiliary power steering apparatus according to the related art, the pinion shaft 103 and the torque sensor 107 are coupled to the rack housing 105, a connector 111 of a wire harness 109 inserted into one side of the rack housing 105 is coupled to a torque sensor 107, and the wire harness 109 is inserted into the rack housing 105 through a wire cover 119 fixed to the rack housing 105 using a fixing bolt 121.
If the pinion shaft 103 and the torque sensor 107 are coupled to the rack housing 105, a rack housing cover 115 in which a seal member 113 is coupled to an upper side thereof is coupled to the rack housing 105 by a coupling member 117.
However, in the rack-driven auxiliary power steering apparatus according to the related art, because the wire cover is coupled to the rack housing using the fixing bolt, assembly time is long and an assembly structure thereof is complex.
Further, because the wire cover is manufactured of aluminum through casting, an additional process such as a machining process is necessary after the manufacturing thereof so that both costs and product time increase.